


Roadblocks

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry and Dudley are brothers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: The barrier closes before Harry and Neville can go to school, and Tony meets Snape.





	Roadblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I think this one was a bit rushed...

Harry should have known that this year was not going to go as planned, especially when he tried to go through the barrier and found that he and Neville were stuck outside of it. Ron had just gone through with Hermione before them, but there shouldn’t have been a reason it closed. Harry turned to look at Thor and shrugged, not sure what this at all meant. Besides Thor, Neville’s grandmother let out a sigh and went to tap on the barrier to make sure.

“What did you do this time, Rogers?”

“I hardly think this is young Harry’s fault,” Thor insisted. “Come now, let us return to your fathers’ home. Perhaps there is someone we can speak to.”

“Uncle Thor, no. They barely let me come back this year. If they knew…”

“We can send an owl,” Neville suggested. “Let the headmaster know something happened.”

Thor frowned, looking between the two of them. “We will do both.”

Harry sighed, letting his shoulders drop. “All right. All right, we’ll do both.”

Thor ruffled Harry’s hair and motioned for Neville and his grandmother to follow him. A car waited for them out front and as soon as they were in sight, the door opened and Tony stepped out. Harry gave Neville a small smile before rushing forward.

“Before you say anything, dad, we’re fine. The barrier didn’t open.” Harry looked toward the car as the window went down. “We’re fine, pops.”

“That doesn’t sound like everything is fine.” Tony pulled Harry against him, but loosely. “Mrs. Longbottom, has this happened before?”

“Not that I’ve heard of, but a quick letter to the Headmaster should clear things up.” She motioned Neville toward the car. “I still have things to do today. I trust you’ll get them both back to school?”

“We’ll be fine,” Neville promised her. “Say hi for me?”

She patted Neville’s cheek. “Of course. You’ll write me when you arrive? Good boy.”

“He’ll be fine with us,” Tony assured her. “Come on, let’s get back to the house.”

Neville gave his grandmother a hug before climbing into the backseat behind Harry. Steve was on the phone and Harry could only assume that it was the family - explaining what he could. As soon as Thor and Tony were in the car, they were on their way.

“You’re not going to make me stay home?” Harry asked, looking at his hands. “Right?”

Steve hung up the phone and leaned forward to run a hand through Harry’s hair. “No, we promised that we’d give it another chance. We shouldn’t rush to discredit it for something like this.”

“But it does make me question things.” Tony looked to Thor. “Was there every anyone waiting for the kids besides the train?”

“Not that I recall seeing,” Thor admitted. “The parents didn’t seem to mind, so I hadn’t thought…”

“You’re fine, just questioning. And I don’t like it.” Tony let out a breath. “There should be more protection for the kids there.”

Steve gave him a small smile. “Are you going to try and change what’s probably decades of tradition?”

“If I have to.”

Neville looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry wasn’t sure if his dad could do what he wanted, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. That would only make Tony more determined. The rest of the short trip was quiet as Harry didn’t really want to push his luck by suggesting maybe the warning they received was part of the issue. He wanted to go back to school, after all.

As soon as they pulled up to the flat they purchased not too long after it was decided Harry would go to Hogwarts, the front door opened and Dudley ran out. When he saw Harry, he hesitated and looked between them.

“What’s happened? Is something wrong? Harry?”

“The barrier was malfunctioning, that’s it, Dud.” Harry patted his brother’s arm. “We’re going to figure it out.”

“My gran’s probably already sent an owl to the Headmaster. We just have to wait now.” Neville motioned them inside. “Come on, before we make a scene.”

“Good idea, Neville.” Steve put his hands on Neville’s shoulders to guide him inside. “I thought I was old fashioned, but at least we had some kind of dial phone.”

“That stupid school is getting a phone as soon as I can make it happen,” Tony promised. “This can’t happen again.”

“I don’t know if they would appreciate that…”

Tony ruffled Harry’s hair. “Just you watch.”

Happy shut the door behind everybody. “I’ll make something to eat while we wait.”

“I’ll help,” Steve told him. “Something simple?”

“Sounds good.”

In the end, it didn’t take that long for someone to realize that not just Harry, but Neville wasn’t at the school. An owl had arrived, along with the address to where the Rogers family stayed during these times. Dumbledore didn’t come himself, but he sent Snape, which was almost worse. Both Neville and Harry sat silent on the couch as the Slytherin Head of House asked them various questions about the barrier.

At least, he tried. Tony eventually had enough and stepped in, physically stepping between the two boys and Snape. “Leave them alone. They didn’t do anything wrong, so I don’t appreciate you questioning them.”

Snape curled his lip and didn’t back down. “Surely your… son has refused to tell you certain things about his time at school. He tends to cause trouble no matter what he does.”

“Have care how you speak of the children,” Thor threatened from the corner. “I know your kind. Bitter over things you can’t seem to control.”

Snape looked over Thor, scowled, and stepped back. “I’ve come to take the children to school.”

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind if Thor goes with you. To ensure the safety of my son.” Tony crossed his arms. “This isn’t up for negotiation.”

“Fine. But he will return—”

“When he feels like it. After all, you can’t exactly tell a god to go away.” Tony smirked. “Good talk. Harry, you and Neville ready to go?”

Harry stood. “Yes, dad, we’re ready. Professor, our luggage—”

Snape waved his wand without another word and their luggage shrunk so they could pocket it. “Do hurry up. You’re missing your feast.”

Harry nodded and gave his dad a quick hug. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“You’re never trouble.” Tony leaned down to kiss the top of Harry’s head.

Harry grinned and leaned back. “Bye pops! Bye Dudley!”

There was a chorus of farewells from the kitchen while Harry went to stand next to Snape, Neville, and Thor. He waved again to his father before reaching out to take hold of the Portkey. A few moments later, he felt a tug at his navel and they were gone.


End file.
